hhws_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Interstate 5 (Twin Cities)
Interstate 5 is a partially completed interstate highway in the Twin Cities server, and one of the two interstate highways on the server. When complete, it will be the longest interstate highway in the server and will fully bypass the Twin Cities and cross over Lake Leslie. Route Currently, about half of I-5 is open: from Hilly Vill Road (Exit 3) to I-5's current northern terminus at MC-1/MC-4. The northern terminus of Interstate 5 is currently located just west of the MC-4/MC-1 intersection just north of Florenceburg. I-5 then passes recently signed MC-404 (Riverside Drive) at Exit 7, which currently is the only open full-access interchange on the highway. I-5 then continues southwest in a desert area before briefly entering a Birch Forest biome near Exit 6. Exit 6, the Birchwood Parkway, is currently the all-traffic-exit on I-5, and I-5 is not yet open past this exit. Just past Exit 6, I-5 will briefly go underground underneath the Birch Forest area and turn to the south. This underground tunnel, known as the Birchwood Tunnel, was built to save resources, preserve the birch forest, and allow the Birchwood Parkway to pass over top without having to build a second overpass. After the Birchwood Tunnel, I-5 begins to quickly gain altitude as it passes through the final segment of desert. I-5 then enters an extreme hills area near Walaka Pass, and a cloverleaf interchange with I-2 west and MC-8 east is planned to be constructed here. After the I-2 interchange, I-5 will provide direct access to Lake Leslie with a planned diamond interchange to an extension of MC-6 or MC-106 (the exact route number is still to be determined). Once I-5 crosses over Lake Leslie, it will be moving in north/south directions. This bridge will be called the Lake Leslie Skyway and is expected to span over 400 blocks. The bridge is slated to open in late October 2018. The skyway will be over 20 meters high, to allow bridges to pass underneath freely. The skyway will have two lanes in each direction. It is not yet clear whether a toll will be charged on I-5 during this area. Construction on the skyway began on October 17, 2018. By October 26, the skyway was mostly complete, with the opening planned soon. Although I-5 is signed as a north-south route, the currently open portion of I-5 generally travels in a southwest/northeast direction. This is due to the decision to link I-5 with I-2 and keep I-5 away from the Twin Cities region. I-5 from Exit 7 to 5 will be known as the "Twin Cities Bypass" in the future, and it has been proposed that Minecraft Highway 1 will be re-routed onto I-5 to divert traffic away from Florenceburg. Exit List * Northern terminus at MC-4/MC-1 * Exit 7 - Riverside Drive (opened 10/1/2018) * Exit 6 - Birchwood Parkway (opened 10/2/2018) * Exit 5 - MC-101 - Edwinsboro, TO Birchwood Parkway (opened 10/13/2018) * Exit 4 - I-5/MC-8 - Interchange partially completed, limited access * Exit 3 - Hilly Vill Road (opened 10/15/2018) Category:Roads